Awakening
by nift
Summary: Jonas Quinn, an Ancient repository, and a new threat awakens.
1. Awakening

**Disclaimer:** Not mine - see top of _Reunion_ for the important stuff.

* * *

**AWAKENING**

Fanfic soundtrack: "Give me novacaine" by Green Day

--ooOooOoo--

Jonas Quinn looks up from his notes as the elevator doors open, the two occupants stop chatting when they see him. He gives them a warm smile, and hits the button for floor 18. Feeling the tension, he tries to make small talk, but gets only short, polite answers in response.

As the elevator doors close behind him on level 18 he can hear the exhalation of breath, and he's sure the two SFs are exchanging smirks.

"Great," he mutters to himself, "déjà vu."

He makes his way to Daniel Jackson's office, receiving polite, but wary greetings on the way.

--ooOoo--

Daniel unburies his head from his translations as Jonas walks in.

"Hi, how's it going?"

Jonas smiles, "It's just like old times. Here, I've finished those translations."

"Thanks, I wasn't expecting –"

"Hey, it gave me something to do. Drive me nuts just sitting around, thinking." He runs his hand along the bookshelf, reading the spines.

"Are you holding up okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Shouldn't I be?"

"No… issues?"

"Daniel, I spent over a year with SG-1, and nearly two years dealing in top level Langaran politics. People wanting to kill me is not a new experience."

"But, still."

"_Not_ having any problems. I don't think it's every one of them, you get different viewpoints whatever species you are." He gives Daniel a friendly smile as he takes a book from the bookshelf. "I'm not going to hold a grudge, because of one bad experience. Even if I did, it doesn't make their knowledge or any of the technology any less fascinating." He opens the book at the bookmarked place. "You should see the new gadget SG-11 brought back."

"Unfortunately, Jack saw it as well. He's had it confiscated and shipped to Area 51" Daniel watches Jonas flip over the bookmark, and sees a smaller, gentler smile spread across the Kelownan's face. "That was when we were at O'Malley's, Janet, Dr. Fraiser, took it."

"Yeah, she gave me a couple of the other pictures she took," Jonas replies, deciding against mentioning that Jack O'Neill was making rabbit ears behind Daniel's head in one of his photographs.

"Didn't we get thrown out? Teal'c was singing, I think."

"_You_ were singing, Teal'c and Jack were discussing the relative merits of ice hockey teams."

"And you and Sam?"

"We were 'hustling' all comers at pool."

"Ah, that's why we didn't have to pay for any drinks."

Jonas closes the book on the photograph, "yeah, doesn't seem that long ago. Mind you, you guys have been busy. Saving the planet, saving the galaxy, ascending, descending…"

"Developing super powers, uh, Jonas." Daniel points to a small stone tablet making lazy turns a foot above his desk.

"Sorry," Daniel winces as the tablet drops onto his desk, "I'm doing that a lot. It's probably best to ignore it. So, how are the other translations going for the doorway on PX7-485?"

"Well, since you've saved me some work I'd say…" Daniel stops and double checks the notes in front of him. He stands up with excitement. "I'd say great! This is it! We can open the door on another meeting place of the ancient alliance."

He rushes out the room, leaving Jonas with a bemused expression on his face.

* * *

--ooOooOoo--

"Remind me, why would we be interested in opening the door?"

Daniel blinks at Jack, he glances around the briefing room table at Jonas and the other members of SG-1, wondering if any of them could think of a simpler way of explaining it.

"Because we want to know what's on the other side."

"Do we have any idea what might be on the other side?"

"No, but –"

"So, it could be bad."

"Jack…"

"Sir, the stone doorway on PX7-485 does show common factors with the area we found on PB2-908."

"The planet on which we found Earnest Littlefield." Teal'c acknowledges Samantha Carter's nod.

"Yes, Teal'c. If what is on the other side is similar to what we found on that planet, it would be far more useful to us than an Ancient repository, with all the inherent risks involved with that device."

"Yes. Thank you, Carter. But still, the translation doesn't tell us anything useful. It could be bad. Very bad."

"That's never stopped you before."

Jack turns to Jonas, "Did you _have_ to read _every_ mission report?"

"He's right, Jack. There's as much risk as there is every other time we step through the Stargate. Less, since SG-13 have already checked out the planet." Daniel feels like sighing loudly at the loss of some of the go-getting Jack since the promotion to General.

"Could it be a weapon?"

Daniel clutches the straw, "yes, yes, possibly as powerful as the one on Dakara. Or maybe a way of making a powerful weapon."

"Carter?"

"Well, sir, at minimum we should check out if the translations are correct before a goa'uld gets there first."

"Fine, next free window is at 0800 tomorrow. Dismissed."

--ooOoo--

Jack is no more than two steps towards his office before he hears the completely expected;

"General."

"No, Jonas."

"Sir, hear me out."

"Save yourself the effort. The answer is no."

"In the interest of the developing relations between our two worlds, it would be –"

"Jonas! No! You are not going anywhere."

"In that case, I would like to request returning to Langara as I have no other work that needs to be done here."

"You… no, when I say you aren't going anywhere, I mean you aren't going anywhere."

"General… Jack, given my position on my world, I hardly think keeping me here against my will would be the wisest move. I'd much prefer it if you didn't set off a major diplomatic incident on my second favourite planet."

Jack feels like banging his head against the door. "For crying out loud, Jonas! I swear if you start holding your breath, you are never playing with Daniel again." He frowns at the wry grin. "_What_?"

"I was just thinking, that would be a dull five minutes."

Jack opens his office door with a muttered, "it'd be quiet though." He stops, "second favourite planet?"

"I quite like P3X-624."

"Oh yeah. Great beach." He carries on into the room, "still not going, Jonas. Since we have to work out what's going on with you in the time you're here, I'm not having you waste it on another planet."

"The Langaran political calendar is at the start of its short recess period, normally I'd use the time to do research. Of course, if you allow me to join the mission…"

"You could do research here."

"I only need to call in, and let them know I'll be on Earth."

Jack considers the young man thoughtfully. _Damn politicians_.

"Jack?"

"You haven't given me a decent reason yet."

"It'll be fun?"

--ooOoo--

From the bottom of the Stargate ramp, Daniel stares at the sight of Jonas strolling into the gate room while tightening the strap on his helmet.

"I'm sorry, was there a memo? I thought we weren't going to meet any resistance?"

Teal'c nods, "indeed, the planet is uninhabited. General O'Neill has informed Jonas Quinn of his wish he return with his brain intact."

"Or else," finishes Jonas with a grin.

A short distance away Sam smiles at the continuing banter between the rest of her team. She turns as the General walks up to her.

"Come to wish us luck, sir?"

"Come to commiserate. Getting stuck with two nerds an' all."

Sam smiles cheekily, "I wasn't the first SG leader to be put in that position."

"You're not a nerd, Carter, you're a geek." A pause. "Were a geek." He coughs, and clears his throat, "I hear the weather will be nice. Something about pressure readings from the MALP, and cloud formations."

Sam allows her CO his escape route. "Yes. I'm surprised you had so little problem getting the Kelownans to agree to let Jonas stay, sounds like there's always a lot of work to do."

"I said we'll look after him. Hell, I even said we'd make sure the kid eats his greens, and washes behind his ears."

"Jonas…"

"Mortified with embarrassment."

Sam takes in her CO's grin, if Daniel were with them right now he'd say –

"You know, for someone with such a great memory, I'm surprised he forgets what a childish ass I can be." Jack watches his former 2IC's face flicker with shock for a fraction of a second before her professionalism takes over. He smirks, "did you get that in Daniel's voice as well?"

"What did they say? About Jonas' new abilities?"

"We didn't tell them. Jonas thinks it'd be wiser to keep it to ourselves until we find out more. He says it'll get political, and you know me and politics."

They watch the Stargate connection being made. Sam glances over.

"You could come with us, sir."

"Love to, Carter. Sadly, too much fascinating paperwork to do."

"I know Jonas has a very strong ancient gene, but still, it could be useful to have someone else with more experience along," trying to give him a easy way in.

"Yes, the force is strong in this one." He notes the surprised expression, "Simpsons. You guys have fun, bring me back something nice. Just don't let him touch anything."

"Jonas?"

"No, Daniel."

--ooOoo--

Teal'c doesn't turn as Lt. Col. Carter approaches him, keeping most of his attention on the two figures at the stone doorway, the rest alert to any danger on the surrounding hillside.

"I've done a loop of the perimeter. Doesn't look like anyone has been here since SG-13."

Teal'c nods. Sam looks down at the two small figures at the bottom of the hill, one is pacing backwards and forwards, talking, and gesticulating wildly, the other is sitting on a piece of fallen rock listening, his helmet beside him.

"Not to sound like General O'Neill, but how long do you think this is going to take?"

"I am unsure, it appears there has been an extra complexity."

"Well," she glances at her watch, "we've been here over two hours. Give it another hour, if nothing changes, head back to the gate, and update them on our progress."

Another nod. She looks back down towards the doorway, thinking of making her way down. "Has he been smiling all this time?"

"Indeed."

She exchanges a smile with Teal'c, "didn't think I'd miss that puppy dog enthusiasm."

--ooOoo--

Sam walks her way steadily down the hill, resisting the temptation to shout 'Hey, kids' as she approaches. Part way down she watches as Jonas stops Daniel, pointing to some markings, speaking a few words just out of earshot. She sees Daniel snap around, cross referencing the markings and his notes with excitement, hand flying across the text, before…

A rumble of stone.

"Thanks, Jonas. Could have said something an hour ago," she grumbles to herself.

--ooOoo--

Small segments of dust and rock drift down on the other side of the doorway. Sam shines her torch beam across the ceiling.

"It looks fairly secure, but we should stick together. Teal'c you go first, Daniel, next. And Daniel, don't touch anything, and don't wander off."

She takes a couple of steps into the corridor, before turning to the figure covering the light from the doorway. She points at the rock behind him. "You, sit. We'll check out the area first."

"But…"

"That's an order, Jonas."

"Aw, come on."

She gives him the full force military glare, and tone. "If anything goes wrong you are to go straight back to the gate and dial home, remember? Now, sit."

He sits.

"Stay."

--ooOoo--

Daniel scans each room and side corridor as he passes, mindful of the fact that, no matter how tempting, and how many useful military skills he's picked up in the last eight-ish years, Sam would almost certainly kick his backside… hard. Not that there were many places to go, most inaccessible from the fallen masonry.

He trots to keep up with Teal'c, keeping a mental note of places of interest to check later. Running the beam of his torch along the walls of the hallway as he walks, he can see the remnants of a pattern imprinted into the stone. A mixture of circles, swirls and arcs, the colours faded over hundreds, maybe hundreds of thousands of years.

He removes his hat and gives it a shake, removing some of the dust and rock settled on it.

--ooOoo--

Jonas tosses another stone towards his upturned helmet. Since moving it another fifteen feet he was now missing it two times out of three.

He sighs as he scans around for another piece of rock, his eyes naturally drawn to the open stone doorway.

--ooOoo--

Daniel stops beside Teal'c at an ornate door blocking the end of the passage. He can hear Sam behind them, dropping another flare as she approaches.

"Can you see any way in?"

He runs his light along the edges of the door, "No text, I can't see any switches." Turning his focus back to the door with it's intricate swirling pattern, "not that it doesn't mean it isn't hidden somewhere on this." He reaches a hand out towards the door.

"Daniel!"

"Fine. I'm not touching it."

"We should check out the rest of the area first. There might be an indication of how to open the door nearby."

He concedes to Sam's point, and follows as she and Teal'c start back along the corridor. He glances back at the door, hoping inspiration might strike immediately so he wouldn't have to waste time wandering around when he was certain what they came for was behind it.

He stops, he's sure he can hear a low hum, like something powering up. He turns fully towards the door, flicking the tip of his hat to remove the small stones settling on it. He feels something larger bounce off the top off his head. He looks up as he hears Sam's voice shout:

"Daniel! Watch out!"

* * *

--ooOooOoo--

Daniel warily removes the arm he threw up to cover his face. He reaches out a hand to prod the large piece of stone static above him. Looking around he sees the two stunned faces of his team-mates.

"Uh, Daniel, could you move? I don't think I can hold it for long."

Jonas voice breaks into his own slightly shocked mind, and he makes a quick few steps towards the voice. The stone finishes it's journey downwards, bringing up a cloud of dust as it slams into the ground.

"Wow," is the only thing he can think of to say. He turns back to his colleagues, noticing Sam's expression has changed from stunned to something approaching annoyance, also that Jonas was definitely wilting under her glare.

"Sam, he just saved me from serious injury." The glare turns in his direction, "…and I'm going to go and have another look at that door." Sidling away, Teal'c finding it sensible to follow, he mouths a 'Thanks' to Jonas.

Jonas returns his attention to Sam, he clears his throat. "I should probably be going back that way."

He watches Sam indicate his lack of helmet. "It's uncomfortable." A raised eyebrow, "I'll put it on when I get back."

"You might as well stay, at least I can keep an eye on you."

"_Really_?"

"Yes, but you stay behind me, and you _do not_ touch anything. That's an order."

He gives her a huge grin, and snaps off a quick salute, "yes, Colonel."

--ooOoo--

Sam walks up to the rest of SG-1. Staring at the door as she approaches.

"It wasn't glowing before."

Daniel turns, "no, and this looks like it might be a switch."

He gives her a hopeful look, she nods. Daniel presses his finger against the button. The door slides to the side revealing a darkened room.

They advance carefully into the room, as they do the lights come on. The space is set out like a laboratory, a computer system against the far wall hums into action. The floor continues the pattern of circles, while more swirls and curves moved up the wall towards the high ceiling. To the right a large table and recessed panels, to the left a large text covered wall.

Crossing the room, Sam moves towards the computer, fascinated by the images of four human forms on the large screen. Text she can't make sense of scrolls down the side of each figure.

Daniel walks over to the text covered wall. It appears to be a variation of the Ancient language, because he can't read it immediately. He moves his hand over the lettering, as if he can read the text through his fingers.

He hears behind him the unmistakeable electrical whoosh of a ring system, along with a quiet groan of "oh, fimu-"

--ooOoo--

"Jonas? Are you okay?"

"Hey, Sam. I'm fine."

"Stay there, we'll come to you."

"Not the way I came in," he looks at the rock covered recess where the ring platform was, "had a bit of a cave in. It might take a while to dig the rings clear."

Sam gives Daniel the evil eye before clicking her radio, "can you see any other way out?"

"Uh, yeah, in the wall there seems to be a groove, could be a door. I just need to find…"

"Jonas, stop. Don't do anything until we get there. We should be able to get a lock on your position"

"But…"

"Jonas, stay put, and Jonas…"

"Yes?"

She looks over at Daniel. "Don't touch anything."

"Yes, Colonel."

--ooOoo--

Jonas stops examining the groove in the wall. He regards the small room around him, soft light shines down from hidden points in the ceiling. On the four walls is a passage of text, one for each of the four languages of the ancient alliance.

He approaches the largest area of text, written in the language of the Ancients. Shoving his hands deep in his pockets with a muttered, "don't touch," he moves along the wall, attempting to translate the words without his notes.

He pauses when he hears a click under foot. He looks down at the depressed panel under his boot, he looks back up at the sound of metal sliding against stone. A large orb in the centre of a dark blue metallic, raised, ribbed setting has appeared in front of him.

_A repository of the knowledge, containing the library of the Ancients, _he thinks, _this is so_

"Sweet," he finishes, just as two arms reach out to grab his head.

--ooOoo--

Jack stalks into the gate room, the dark look on his face clearing the path ahead.

"Jonas!" he roars, "What did I say!"

"It's intact, General. I've just… added to it."

--ooOoo--

In the briefing room, Daniel is finishing his explanation of the effects of the Ancient repository.

"Essentially, overwriting your conscious mind with all the knowledge of the Ancients."

"That'll be interesting experience."

"No it won't be, Jonas, because once I get through to Thor it's coming straight out." Jack's glare stops Jonas' protest.

"Why?"

"_What_?"

Daniel leans forward, "why do we need to remove it so quickly?"

"There is the dying bit."

"I don't think we can be sure that's going to happen, he seems to be handling it much, much better than you did. In fact, if Jonas hadn't mentioned it I'm not sure we would have noticed. Now, it could be because Jonas' physiology is different. Might be because he's a lot younger."

"Hey!"

"Besides, there's quite a bit of time before anything happens, which would give us an opportunity to see if we can access any useful information. As long as Dr. Brightman, and Jonas, can't see any physical effects."

"I do feel fine, General."

"I don't care!"

"You have not been able to contact Thor?" asks Teal'c.

"Not yet, I'm sure he'll be by to pick up his messages."

"So in the mean time, we have no choice but to wait."

Sam looks concerned. "Sir, I'd like to request permission for SG-1 to return to the planet. If we can't get hold of Thor we might be able to find something we could use in the mean time."

"Good idea, go. I'll have SG-7 help you out." Jack watches his old team leave, he tries to ignore the huge grin beside him. Standing up he simply says, "no."

"Why? As Daniel said, nothing happens in the first few days anyway."

"Because I say so. Because if you ask again, not only are you going to be stuck on base, you are going to be stuck in this room, _where I can see you_!"

Jonas considers his options.

"I'll go get some lunch."

--ooOoo--

Daniel closes the screen on his video camera, he strolls over to where Sam is working on the alien computer.

"Anything interesting?"

Sam runs a hand through her hair, "nothing like we found in Antarctica. Some small items, did you notice the mixture of technologies we found?"

"Yep. Ancient, furling, asgard."

Sam nods in agreement, "you've noticed what we walked past on the way in." She points to a hole in the ceiling by the door.

"Looks like an asgard scanner. Good thing Teal'c's lost Junior."

"Yeah. How about you? Anything in the text?"

"Nothing jumping out at me immediately." Daniel holds his hands up, "I didn't touch anything this time."

"The only other thing we have is this."

Daniel notices the computer is no longer on. "Did you manage to get anythng out of it?"

"So far, not much. I'm guessing it must be linked to the repository in some way. Lieutenant Aster has gone over it and she thinks it uploaded everything into Jonas. It's completely unresponsive."

"Jack's gonna be disappointed."

Teal'c arrives with a large metal case.

"Well, I'm hoping that this is only out of power. Otherwise Jonas somehow managed to cram a whole load of stuff in his head."

--ooOoo--

Jonas looks over the objects on the shelf, picking up a three inch high replica of Tutankhamun's death mask.

"Tutankhamun, the boy king. Inherited the throne at 9, 11th king of the 18th dynasty. Currently believed not to have been murdered, but to have died of an infection to a fractured leg."

He turns it around in his hand, noticing the indentation around the crown and the small hinge on the side. He flips up the lid to reveal a lighter inside. He grins.

Daniel takes it out of his hand, "one of Catherine's, she enjoyed collecting these silly little bits and pieces. Trying to untangle it all so I can catalogue it is taking a bit of time."

Jonas looks hopeful, "I could do it for you if you'd like. It's not as if I'm busy."

"No, I don't think so. I've been given a personal explanation by Jack of the SGC's new rule."

"Yeah, unfortunately for me everyone's sticking to it."

"'Jonas touches nothing, or I _will_ shoot you.'"

"I think it was his tone that sold it to everyone." Jonas picks up a ornate gold box from Daniel's desk, fiddling with the clasp. Daniel plucks it from his grip. He gives Daniel a look of protest.

"Haven't you got anything better to do?"

"I was meant to be spending training time with Teal'c. Until Jack found out it was going to be combat staff training."

"That must have been disappointing," says Daniel, perplexed at the idea that anyone would want to spar with Teal'c.

"Oh, more so for Teal'c than for me." Jonas smiles, "I think he sees me as his science project."

"What? Puny human to Jaffa warrior in twelve easy steps?"

"Heh, yeah, something like that."

Daniel notices Jonas looking at the fertility icon from P6Y-792 he is using as a paperweight, and slowly moves it out of reach.

Jonas pulls a face. "Did you find anything interesting in the text on 485?"

"No. A lot of welcomes, place of my legacy, nothing useful."

"Legacy?"

"It's very traditional with these things." Daniel highlighting the words 'these things' by holding his hands beside his head.

"Oh, so nothing I can help you with."

"Maybe Sam could find you something to do."

"She working on the computer you brought back. She said that if I came back to bother her in the next five hours, she'd deprogramme my security pass."

--ooOoo--

"So, what's cooking?"

Sam turns from her laptop as the General calls out.

"Unfortunately, not much sir." She indicates towards the alien computer, "I've tried every power source we've got on the base, but I still can't get it going. On the planet we didn't find anything that indicates it needs much in the way of power, and all the crystals are intact. I've even had them scanned to check there aren't any hairline fractures." She shrugs. "It's just not working."

"Have you tried kicking it?" Jack reflects on her expression, "Oh well," he says, reaching out to pat the top of the alien computer, "I'm sure you work it out. You always… was that me?"

"I think it was, sir. I can't believe I didn't think of it earlier," Sam grins at the prospect of digging into the technology, "after all, it was made by the Ancients."

--ooOoo--

Jack can hear the muffled protests of Walter through the closed door of his office.

"Sir, General O'Neill is -"

The door opens sharply, and a man stalks in.

"Can I _help_ you?"

"General O'Neill, it seems the SGC hasn't kept us up to date on recent developments."

"And you are?"

"My name is Agent Philip Anders, from the NID."

"Ah." Jack gives the man a once over. Medium build, dark hair, suit. He wonders if the NID recruits on the basis of weaseliness. Going around the top universities looking for the most irritating person they can find. "What recent developments are we talking about?"

"Jonas Quinn."

"I believe _Ambassador_ Quinn is only here for a short visit. You know, catching up with old friends. I'll remember to send a memo out about his vacation plans in future."

"You know as well as I do that that is not what we're talking about."

"What are we talking about?"

"The return of his psychic abilities. Not only that, the fact he has been in contact with an ancient device."

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure what the problem is."

"You have on this base a person who has the potential to defend Earth from any future attacks. Who carries with him the knowledge of the Ancients. And you have done nothing with this information. It is part of the role of the Stargate Command to ensure we gain as much valuable defence technology as we can. Incidentally, a factor you seem to be slipping up on recently."

"What, between defending the planet?"

"I have been assigned to ask Mr. Quinn to join us at the NID in order to monitor his development."

"Ask? Or demand? Given the history of the NID, I think he's better off with us."

"There have been changes at the NID."

"There are always changes to the NID. You guys should get together and sort it out over a coffee."

Anders leans over the desk, trying to be intimidating, "I think you should remember that your command hasn't been particularly spotless. I would think your retirement could be brought forward."

Jack smiles at him, calmly, "and I think you should remember he is a high ranking official from one of our allies. Who happen to have quite a lot of nice shiny stuff we use to build our valuable defence technology with." Jack goes over to the door, holding it open. "I'm sure the President wouldn't want us to jeopardise our friendship by holding one of their leading diplomats against his will."

Anders follows him to the door. Jack carries on talking before he can utter another word.

"In any case, I've spoken with a representative of the Joint Ruling Council of Langara, and we agree that it would be best if Ambassador Quinn remain at the SGC. Now if you don't mind I have a base to run."

* * *

--ooOooOoo--

Jonas reviews the expressions around the briefing room table. He shrugs, "I don't know what else to say except nothing."

"Seriously? Nothing? No sudden desire to build something that takes two Carters to work out?"

"Sorry, sir."

Jack leans back into his seat, feeling a mixture of relief and disappointment.

"But it's been five days!" exclaims Daniel, "surely there must be something?"

"Daniel, honestly I've got nothing more than the two years worth of the base library I've caught up on."

"No diagrams of the gate technology, no base eight math, no speaking another language?"

"If I start speaking another language I'll make sure you're the first to know, Daniel."

Everyone turns to Daniel for a translation. Daniel takes in the grin. "Oh cute, very cute, Jonas."

Sam reaches for an explanation, "I suppose it could be down to your physiology, the powers you have inhibiting how the information unpacks itself."

"You sure the grabby thingy was working?"

"Fairly sure, sir. There was power, but it looked like it was off, as if there was nothing left to download."

Jack turns to Jonas, "you did get the full on flashing light show didn't you?"

Jonas nods in reply.

Jack shrugs, "maybe some people aren't suited to the technology the way other people are. Maybe some people have more _potential_."

Daniel purses his lips at the slightly smug look. "Strangely, I don't find that encouraging."

Sam decides it might be best to step in before Daniel and General O'Neill start another of their minor 'discussions'. "I think we'll find the answer in the computer we brought back from 485. I'll managed to make a copy of the majority of the information on it. It looks like it's mostly in ancient, but there are elements of the other three languages."

"Anything else you bring back that might be any use?"

"No, sir. Once everything is out of the computer that's pretty much it."

--ooOoo--

Jonas stands at the window of the briefing room watching the activity in the gate room below. He turns his head towards the figure in Jaffa battle dress reflected in the glass.

"Did you have a good meeting?"

"I believe you will become a great Jaffa warrior before I become a diplomat of your skill."

Jonas laughs at Teal'c's slightly sour expression, "it can't be that bad surely."

"There are many times when I believe the old Jaffa ways are the best."

"The old ways?"

"With a weapon."

"Still, it must feel great to have achieved so much."

"Indeed. I agree it makes many aspects more bearable."

Jonas turns back towards the window, "long way to have come in eight years."

"Many changes to many things, Jonas Quinn."

"Shol'va."

Teal'c tenses at the word, he looks at his friend's reflection in the window.

Jonas smiles in return, "a traitor becomes a hero. It's a good journey to have made."

"It is one we have in common."

"Yeah," the smile flickers before coming back with more humour. "Free Jaffa nation. I'm surprised you haven't decided to remain there. There must be so much work to do."

Teal'c doesn't respond.

"Well, if it helps I'll give you a little hint for better diplomacy." Jonas grins at the raised eyebrow, "spend less time with General O'Neill."

--ooOoo--

Jack keeps pace with Teal'c easy stride as they walk towards Daniel's lab.

"So our buddy Baal is building the troops again."

"It appears he is regaining control over Anubis' warriors."

"Never keep a bad snake down."

He leans against the doorway of Daniel's lab. Daniel is turning a page of computer printout slowly in his hands.

"Ya forgotten how to read."

"Uh, no, no it's something Jonas pointed out." Daniel picks up another page holding it against the first. "The information from the computer is also in code."

"I thought it was in ancient."

"It is, well, most of it, but it appears that you have to rotate the letters depending how the other languages interact with it. Jonas showed me the first pattern. Unfortunately he's wandered off, so I'm just trying to work out how the others fit." He waves one of the pages at Jack. "Anything jump out at you?"

"Cake."

"What?"

"Cake, you want some? Me an' Teal'c are just heading down to the commissary."

"Uh, no."

--ooOoo--

Jonas wanders into Sam's lab. She looks up from her place at her desk.

"Still bored?" she asks.

"Yeah, just a bit. Tried to talk the General into letting me do something," he grins, "odd to hear the words 'big' and 'honking' used to describe my brain."

Jonas leans over the object on Sam's desk. It looks like an uncased naquada reactor, but smaller.

Sam slaps his hand away.

"Okay, okay, I'm not going to touch anything. What is it?"

"I'm trying to modify the reactor technology to make it more efficient. Hopefully it will give us a more stable environment for using the naquadria."

Jonas looks around the lab. It appears to be shielded pretty well, but still…

"Isn't that dangerous."

Sam smiles, "don't worry, I'm only using a minuscule amount of naquadria. It should be enough to provide me with the data I need before we move onto the real thing."

"Still, it'd make a big bang."

"Not as big as it should do." Replying to Jonas' quizzical expression she continues, "according to the computer model, I should be getting much more power out it than the data shows."

They both look at the reactor for a moment.

"That's because you've routed an extra step which is modulating the power flow unnecessarily." Jonas points to the mass of wires, "if you do a straight connection between these two points, you will still be covered by the existing safety systems, but be no longer wasting energy on the monitoring systems which are being duplicated here."

"Wow, I think you're right." Sam bends into the guts of the machine.

"Personally, I'm surprised your puny human brain managed to create this technology in the first place."

"Hey!" protests Sam with a smile, looking around for something softish to throw at him.

She stops, a puzzled expression forms on her face. She looks up at Jonas.

"_What_?" says Jonas with an innocent grin.

Sergeant Siler knocks on the door before Sam can answer his question. She waves him in, taking a quick glance at Jonas at the same time. Jonas is flicking idly through a book on wormhole physics he's picked up from her desk.

Siler puts a large box of technical parts on a free space on her table.

"These are all the leftover parts from the last upgrade, and all the other bits and pieces the engineering guys have collected over the years. I'm not sure how much is salvageable."

"Thank you, Siler."

"If you need a hand, I can help you sort through it later."

"No, I'll be fine. Maybe I'll get Jonas to do it." Her smile at Jonas slides from her face as she sees him staring blankly into space, book page half turned in his hand.

Sam looks down at the reactor device. _Uh oh._

--ooOoo--

Daniel speeds around the corner on level 19, head, as usual, deep within his notes.

"Whoa there, buddy. Wanna watch where you're going."

Daniel pushes his glasses up. "Sorry, Jack, didn't see you there."

"And I thought with my handsome good looks I was unmissable."

"I'm just on my way to see Sam. I've gone over some more of the text we found on 485, I'm hoping she'll be able to run a computer programme to speed up the decryption of the code." They turn into the corridor to Sam's lab. "Where are you going?"

"Gonna see if Carter's got any new toys to play with."

"Haven't you got a base to run?"

Sergeant Siler flies backwards through the open door of Sam's lab, slamming into the wall. They both feel the residual pulse of pressure as they run towards him.

"Siler, are you okay?"

Siler mumbles a response, another stay in the infirmary is on the cards.

Jack checks Carter's lab, broken technical gizmos cover the floor, sheets of paper are still drifting down from the ceiling. Looking around he only sees one person in the room.

Then Sam's head slowly peeks above the far side of the table. Watching the figure on the other side of the desk carefully, she stands, arms wrapped protectively around the naquada reactor.

With one hand on the table, one hand to his head, the book he was reading joining the rest of the items on the floor, Jonas looks around at the mess he's made.

He smiles apologetically to Sam, and nods in response to Jack's "infirmary, now!"

--ooOoo--

_Nothing wrong? Right, I believe ya._

Jack's response to Dr. Brightman follows him back to the VIP quarters he's been assigned for his stay. He fiddles with the ring on his finger subconsciously as he sits down on the bed, scooting himself up so that his back rests against the headboard.

He takes the ring off his finger, playing it in his hands, looking at it reminds him of Kelowna. He isn't looking forward to returning, and dealing with the endless round of meetings and negotiations. A small, sarcastic, smile tweaks his lips at the thought of Langaran negotiations.

He closes his hand around the ring. Leaning his head back against the wall he closes his eyes, and tries to relax. Not think of having to deal with anything, on Langara or Earth.

A mental picture of the piles of reports he left behind in his office push themselves into the free space in his head. He sighs, no matter how hard he tries all he can think of is work. Endless reports, and meetings which just kept going around in circles. Trying to stay polite when every session seemed to stray too close to being completely pointless.

_Need to wipe the slate clean and start again. Build it the way it should be._

He smiles. Opening his eyes he looks down at the ring in his hand. It rises a short distance above his upturned palm, and travels cleanly to the bedside table.

"That's interesting," he says in a voice unlike Jonas Quinn's.

* * *

--ooOooOoo--

To be continued...


	2. Awakening Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Not mine - see top of _Reunion_ for the important stuff.

**Quick AN:** Explicit language warning, one word begins with 'S' used once.

I thought the second half of the story would be short with a bit of action thrown in. Heh, shows what I know...

* * *

**AWAKENING - PART 2**

Fanfic soundtrack: "Holiday" by Green Day

--ooOooOoo--

The alarms around the gate room echo down the corridor as the SFs race to their positions.

The event horizon wobbles as SG-6 dashes through the Stargate, closely followed by several flashes of an energy weapon blast.

"Close the iris!" shouts the team leader. He turns towards the gate P90 held at the ready to cover the gate while the iris is closing.

The iris remains open.

A goa'uld stun grenade bounces through the open wormhole, he only needs to see it for a fraction of a second before he is ducking for cover. Unfortunately not everyone is as quick as he is, leaving little response as the first Kull warrior steps through the Stargate.

General Jack O'Neill runs down the stairs leading to the control room, "close the iris! Why isn't it closed?"

He immediately notices the fallen form of Walter next to the console, and wishes he was armed as the zat blast hits him.

Jonas Quinn watches Jack slump to the ground before turning his attention back to the gate room monitors.

He smiles.

Two fingers come into his field of vision, clicking a couple of times in front of his face. He refocuses on Daniel Jackson.

"Thanks a lot, Jonas. I didn't think Maenotopian funeral rites was _that_ dull." Daniel stabs another piece of his lunch with his fork.

Jonas feels Sam Carter lean towards his position so she can get a look at the direction he was staring at.

She smirks at the view, "sorry Daniel, there are four things more interesting than crystal urns right now."

Daniel twists around to the direction Sam nods. Seeing the table of nurses he turns back, "okay, I can see why you'd be thinking of other things."

* * *

--ooOooOoo--

Teal'c steps aside to narrowly avoid colliding with the man walking backwards out of the gate generator room.

"Hey, Teal'c," smiles Jonas, "sorry I was just… wow." He gestures towards the room with the lollipop he is unwrapping. "It's amazing isn't it? How much technology there is around."

They start to walk towards the elevators.

"It's not just the technology, the base itself is just so well designed. What was it before?"

"I believe it was designed to launch large projectile weaponry."

"Oh yeah. I stay away for a few years, actually seeing daylight. No, come to think of it where I was, not so much daylight. Anyway, I go away, and I come back and everything just seems so incredible."

Teal'c looks around at the dull monotone walls they are passing, it isn't Chulak.

"In what way, Jonas Quinn?"

"Well, having everything available on base, with the protection of being deep underground. The security set up is pretty amazing too, you know, the split base thing and being able to lock sections down. But yet," Teal'c watches as the lollipop makes an arc to cover the corridors, the overhead cables, the oval door set in the wall, the elevator, "you can access almost anything in an emergency if you know where you are. And what I remember from the mission reports, there are enough emergencies around here."

Teal'c nearly smiles, "that is indeed true."

They stand by the elevator doors watching the numbers spin up towards their level. After a thoughtful pause, Jonas pulls the lollipop from his mouth.

"Why are you still here Teal'c?"

Teal'c raises an eyebrow.

"It's not exactly Chulak is it? I mean, shouldn't you be away dealing with the rebellion?"

The elevator doors open.

"I no longer believe it is a rebellion when there are no false gods to rebel against." The smile is dark and genuine.

"Ah yes," says Jonas stepping into the elevator as Jack O'Neill steps out, "no goa'uld system lords, freedom for everyone." The doors start to shut, a cheery call floats through the gap, "go Jaffa!"

"Damn," says Jack. "Wrong floor." He frowns at Teal'c. "What's up, big guy?"

"I am not sure."

"Oh." Jack stares at the closed doors. "You missed your stop."

"I had intended to speak with you in your office."

"That's lucky, 'cause that's where I'm going. Let's walk."

--ooOoo--

Daniel smiles at the blonde head half hidden behind a stack of boxes. "The new lair of the Jabberwocky."

"Temporary lair." Sam pushes a lock of hair behind her ear, "as soon as they get the wiring fixed, I am out of here."

Daniel lifts the flap of one of the boxes, "at least you get easy access to the artefacts the teams have brought back… Look, okay, you can work in my lab if you want."

"I'm stick with this, at least I've got half a table of space here."

"Ouch, you wound me."

Sam grins at him. Leaning back she clicks the mouse of the computer near by, "you looking for this?" The monitor displays fast moving rows of ancient text.

"Yes, any luck in breaking the code?"

"Not yet, and before you ask I don't know how long it's going to take. Could be hours, could be days."

"Oh. Well, it makes my job explaining our progress to Jack easier."

--ooOoo--

"I can't say I'm surprised," states Jack, "have you spoken to Carter?"

"I have not. I am still unsure this is the course of action I wish to pursue."

"Liking us tau'ri too much?"

Teal'c smiles.

"Gotta say, I'll be sorry to see you go. Seems like I've got too many geeks and nerds around here these days." Jack pats him on the shoulder, "it's always good to have someone who knows which way round a weapon goes."

They turn the corner into Jack's office. He groans at the sight of the man from the NID taking up space in his office.

"What are _you_ still doing here?"

--ooOoo--

"It's all marked to go to Area 51. It's goa'uld stuff, nothing we haven't seen before." Sam types a couple more instructions into the computer.

Jonas pulls a goa'uld ribbon device out of the nearest box. With his back to Sam he puts it on his hand.

"You know how it all works?" Jonas turns his hand palm up to look at the centre of the large gem. Nothing happens.

"It reacts to the naquada in the body left by the symbiote."

"That's a shame," he says quietly.

"Pardon?"

Quickly removing the device out of Sam's line of sight.

"I was thinking it's a shame not everyone can use it. I'm sure it would be useful to have access to weapons like these." He holds up the ribbon device for Sam to see.

"You need to be snaked first, as the General would put it."

"Like you were," he pauses, as if fishing for a memory, "by Jolinar of Malkshur."

"Yes," says Sam, a small frown starting to form. Something not quite right.

"So you can use this?"

Sam moves to take the goa'uld device out of Jonas' hands.

"Not well." She takes a moment to look straight at him, "Jonas, are you feeling okay? You know all this already. The mission reports… actually, everything on the base."

Jonas smiles, "sorry, I forgot."

Sam's frown moves up a notch.

"I think the machine might have scrambled my brain a little," laughs Jonas as he backs out of the room. "I'll pop by the infirmary later," he calls back, leaving Sam standing in her lab with a perplexed look on her face.

--ooOoo--

Daniel presses himself against the wall as a furious man stalks past.

"Hi and goodbye," he frowns at the retreating back. He raps his hand against the door frame. Jack doesn't look up from his position with his head buried in his hands.

"Jack?"

"Whatever news you bring, Daniel, it better be good."

"Only if you go with the phrase 'no news is good news.'"

Jack lifts his head up. "I'll buy that."

Without waiting to be asked, Daniel settles himself into a chair on the opposite side of the desk. "Sam and I are still working on cracking the code from the computer we brought back from 485. Sam's running through a number of different decryption programmes trying to pick up a pattern, but we haven't found anything else obvious yet. I tried to get Jonas to have another look, but he hasn't come up with anything helpful."

"I think he's a bit fritzed."

Daniel frowns, "is that a word?"

"It is now."

"So, who was the guy you pissed off?"

"Some goon from the NID."

"More inter-departmental co-operation I see. Let me guess, we've either overspent our budget, or we've got something they want. And since I've managed to lower my coffee intake this month, I'm pretty sure it's not the former."

"Jonas."

"Oh. They have grasped the concept of the whole… _allies_ thing?"

"You're forgetting. NID."

"Yes, you scratch my back, and I'll secretly put you under surveillance and blackmail you."

"Have they?"

"Not recently."

"That'll be the new regime."

"I thought something was different. So…?"

Jack looks at him blankly, "so?"

"Jonas?"

"Oh. The usual. Safer with them. Snowballs chance in hell. Minor threats. Major insults."

--ooOoo--

With a steady hand Sam solders the last wire onto the experimental naquadria reactor.

Something close by beeps, and it takes her a few seconds to locate the source as the computer running the decryption programme. As she sets the soldering iron down on the worktop she realises she's missing the dulcet tones of John Cleese shouting "Albatross for Christ's sake!" every time a calculation is finished. Even though it only appeared on her computer a week ago, much to the amusement of some people.

"_They really aren't letting you out much on Langara are they?"_

"_I'll have you know it's a party every day of the week… Okay, I'm lying. It's a party almost never. How about spam?"_

Well, she muses, it made a change from what she had on her computer for the last year and a bit. Moving over to the monitor she finds herself humming the 'Lumberjack Song'.

--ooOoo--

Daniel rests the top of a pile of folders against his chin to give himself a free hand to fish out his security pass. One of these days he'll work out how in the galaxy Jack managed to con him into dealing with these reports.

The door of his lab slides open. Classical music drifts from the stereo.

"Hi, Jonas. Are you okay?"

Not looking up from the book he is reading. "Uh huh."

Pushing some manuscripts further up out of the way, Daniel drops the folders onto the desk. He frowns at the chalk moving across his sketch pad. Turning to Jonas he opens his mouth to mention -

_Hey, isn't that my journal?_

The sketch pad temporarily forgotten, he bites back his annoyance.

"Jonas, can I have that back? I need it."

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Sorry, just fascinated by what's been happening recently."

"Yes, fascinating." Plucking the book out of Jonas' hands. "Actually I was going to say," he glances over Jonas' shoulder and sees the chalk has stopped moving, "never mind. Anyway, busy, busy."

"Can I help?"

_No, get out and stop bothering me._

"Nah, I'll be fine. It's only a few things." They both regard the pile of folders. "There isn't as much there as it looks. Everything's been produced in triplicate. It's really only this much." Daniel holds his thumb and fore-finger to indicate a third of the height of the pile.

"If you're sure."

"Yes, yes. I think Dr. Lee was looking for a helping hand earlier."

"Was he?… You want me to leave don't you?"

"No I… well, yes."

"No problem. Busy, busy," replies Jonas, strolling out the door.

Sitting down, Daniel shakes his head to rid himself the feeling of having been watched like an interesting lab specimen. He considers the pile of reports. There must be something more interesting he could be doing right now.

His fingers snag the sketch pad as he grabs the phone before it's completed its first ring.

"Hello?"

Tighter grip, pulling it towards himself.

"Daniel, the computer from 485. I think we might have a problem." Waiting for a response. "Daniel?"

"Not might. We definitely have a problem."

* * *

--ooOooOoo--

"No, no, no, no, no."

"Jack?"

Jack puts the sketch pad down on Daniel's desk, hoping the distance might make it a little less real.

"This really isn't happening. It's a joke. This is a joke. Ha-ha, rolling in the aisles."

"Yes, because Jonas is well known for his practical jokes."

"Daniel, your negativity is bringing me down."

"It's a goa'uld, Jack."

"He doesn't look like a goa'uld. He doesn't sound like a goa'uld. He doesn't smell like a goa'uld. Does he?"

"He does not, O'Neill."

"See!"

"He's a goa'uld, Jack."

"But Teal'c just said –"

"Jack!"

"And there's no snake. Can't be a goa'uld without a snake. Well known fact!"

Sam turns Jonas' cry for help towards her. She traces the writing with her fingers.

"It doesn't matter, sir. The Tok'ra prove that it's just a mindset."

"How? In simple terms."

Sam lets Daniel take this one. "Somehow, at some point, I'm not sure when we're still trying to translate the computer, goa'uld memories were uploaded into the repository. So when Jonas put his head in it it just downloaded it all. We didn't notice because it worked the same way as the other repositories."

Jack remembers his own two experiences with the ancient technology. "It's still Jonas though, isn't it? When I put my head in them it was still me."

"I'm not so sure, sir." Sam pauses, "I didn't really think much about it, but something about Jonas has been bothering me recently. Just a bit… off."

"That's Jonas, everyone knows he's a bit odd. It's that superbrain of his."

"His manner at times has seemed unlike Jonas Quinn."

Jacks looks at Teal'c and deep down he knows there is only one way this conversation is going. "It's Jonas," he whines.

"Who is quite likely to be heart-stoppingly evil," offers Daniel.

"But it's Jonas!"

"With super powers." Daniel frowns, "you're right, my negativity is bringing _me_ down."

Jack sighs, "so we contain him while we find out how and who, and how we get it out of him."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Sam finds herself facing questioning expressions. "We don't know how strong he is. Right now we have the advantage of knowing what he is. If we show our hand before we're ready to remove the 'consciousness' I'm not sure we'll be able to stop him."

"We just let him wander the base?"

"He hasn't made any move to leave."

"He has appeared most interested in the SGC."

Jack takes a deep breath. "Fine. Teal'c, get together with three and five. Keep an eye on him. Carter, Daniel, that computer better have everything I want to know."

--ooOoo--

"It could have been any of us. If I hadn't... just tie my hands behind my back next time we go through the gate."

"It's not your fault, Daniel."

Daniel waves away Sam's words with the computer printouts he's attempting to translate. "How? As usual, I didn't listen. I touched something, and Jonas got zapped."

"Come on, Daniel. He was just standing in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's done now. We just fix it, like we always do." She gives him an encouraging smile.

"You're right. I should just concentrate on this." He stares at the paper in front of him. "This large amount of text previously coded in ancient. This seem familiar to you?"

"A touch."

"Anubis."

"Yeah."

"I'm _so_ going to pretend I didn't just say that."

Sam sends a few more pages to the printer. "Think positive. We keep looking, and we'll dig ourselves out of that idea."

"Where do we start?"

"The text is more complicated than we've experienced with Anubis' technology."

"That's a positive?"

--ooOoo--

"Dixon, did you find anything?"

"No sir," comes the voice over the radio. "I've left Wells behind just in case they reply while we're speaking, but to be honest, if the asgard were going to contact us they would have done it by now."

--ooOoo--

"Two members of SG-3 are currently accompanying him in the commissary," states Teal'c, as they seat themselves in the briefing room.

Jack places the radio on the desk, he raises an eyebrow to Carter.

"I've restricted his access to most of the base. It'll come up as a card error, so it shouldn't look too suspicious."

"So, have we got a name for our new friend?"

Daniel tidies up the pile of paper in front of him. "Not quite."

"Not quite? What's up, your translation skills on the fritz?"

"No, we just haven't found a name. It's… strange."

"Strange?"

"Jack, you've met enough goa'uld to know they aren't exactly backwards in coming forwards. Almost every significant portion of goa'uld text we come across mentions the 'god' by name. Intergalactic graffiti. But here," he points to the paper on the table, "here there are a lot of references to a type, a representation. Nothing definitive. It talks about change, storms, knowledge, chaos. Also references to war and destruction, but we're talking goa'uld, so nothing new there."

"So, cross-reference it all with your 'Big Book of Gods'."

"Do you know how many deities this description covers? Looking at the description 'war' would give you over a hundred different gods to choose from. Then you have the word 'chaos' which in Egyptian mythology alone gives you –"

Jack holds his hand up, "fine Daniel, I get it. It's going to take a while. I just thought it'd be nice to know just whose butt I'm going to be kicking."

Agent Anders quietly turns from his position by door of Jack's office. Making his way down the corridor with a simple mission plan.

--ooOoo--

Colonel Jake Harper tries his best to display an aura of calm normality as he and Williams walk along Level 18 chatting to Jonas Quinn. There was a nervous moment when they picked up the switch coming out of the commissary. They were marines. Okay, sometimes they had to do the cloak and dagger stuff, but mostly it was turn up and shoot things.

He watches Jonas as he and Williams discuss New England weather. There wasn't that much difference between how Jonas used to be and now. In fact, there wasn't much difference to how he was last Tuesday. Admittedly, less apologetic. You couldn't play table tennis with a telekinetic, or you could play, you just couldn't win.

They are coming up on Dr. Jackson's lab where they'd have to subtly find a reason to stay hanging around. Jake hopes it won't appear too odd. Good thing he pulled Williams in on this turn, he'd be able to bring out his inner nerd for just these situations.

That was the difference. Not quite as observant. He'd been worried it would never work. Two of eight guys quietly being around everywhere Jonas went. Eight guys with radios and sidearms. Jonas would have definitely noticed that.

_Is that a radio in your pocket… _Jake smirks. _Unless he just isn't mentioning it._

Jake almost pulls up short at that thought. He pushes it away, the kid can't shut up, not mentioning it is probably beyond him.

They stop outside the open door of the lab. Williams has barely paused for breath in his dissertation of the family opinions on the weather on the Eastern and Western seaboards. Jake keeps half an eye on the corridor. Reynolds was meant to send one of SG-3 by soon. Probably Bannerman, the new guy, who was developing quite an interest in alien cultures, and not in the usual marine way.

His gut instinctively tightens as he spots a suit and two SFs walking towards them. The focus of the suit on Jonas. He moves to intercept the man, his gut telling him if he didn't do something it wasn't going to end well.

--ooOoo--

"No asgard when you need them. As usual. You'd think they'd have a bit more time on their hands now."

Sam watches the General spin the radio like a bottle.

"We're going to have to find our own way of fixing this."

"And what do you suggest, Daniel?"

"Upload it back?"

"Carter, can we?"

"I don't know sir. We haven't even translated an eighth of the information on the computer. If there's a way of doing it the instructions will probably be contained in there."

"How long before we know?"

She glances at Daniel, "it's a lot of work. It's more of a long term solution."

"Can we put him in stasis? The pod in Antarctica would probably hold him until we get hold of Thor."

Sam shakes her head, "we don't have a consistent enough power supply to run it."

"Then what?"

She chews her lip thoughtfully.

"Come on, Carter. I know that look."

"The asgard are still our best chance of fixing it."

"But we can't contact them," says Daniel.

"We might be able to. The naquadria reactor I'm working on would theoretically provide us with enough power to open a short window to the asgard home world."

"Theoretically," asks the General, suspiciously.

"I haven't tested it practically on any level. If I'm wrong, the amount of naquadria I'd need would probably take out Colorado."

--ooOoo--

This was worse than he thought. Subconsciously his hand moves to his radio to check it is on, he had better not have missed the new orders.

"Sir. I really do require you to provide me with some identification."

"I don't have time for this. _We_ don't have time for this."

"With all due respect, I think we should ensure we have as much time as possible." Keeping his words low, and calm, Jake checks back towards Dr. Jackson's lab. Williams is standing in the doorway watching them, Jake can see him making frequent glances to the inside of the room.

_Just keep calm and keep you hand loosely near your weapon, we don't need Jonas noticing that._

"And with all due respect to you, Colonel, your orders are worthless. I know how the SGC is run, and I'd be hard pushed not to describe it as badly. Now, I order you to let me pass and help me contain the situation."

"The situation is being contained. Ambassador Quinn is –"

"Ambassador Quinn is a _goa'uld_. A goa'uld with free run of a high security base." Anders steps up so their noses are practically touching. "You will remove yourself from my path, or I will have you removed."

Jake looks back at the two SFs. _Twitchy_, he thinks._ This is so bad._

He feels himself being pushed out the way. Spinning around and starting to follow he can see Williams is no longer at the doorway. He hopes Williams has taken Jonas out through the other door.

"Sir, I think it would be best if we spoke to General O'Neill first." He tries to get in front of Anders, trying to buy a bit more time.

Grinding to a halt as they cross into the room. Seeing a prone Williams in the centre of the room. Seeing Jonas Quinn riffling through Williams' pockets, pulling out his security pass. Half a broken ceremonial staff in one hand. The one SG-1 brought back from P2T-212. The one with the matching head-dress, make-up, and dance Sam had such a great time describing to him in O'Malley's. The one they spent over a month winding up Dr. Jackson over.

Jake's hand grabs his sidearm. He can hear the SFs readying their weapons.

"Jonas, drop your weapon."

Jonas turns his head to watch him, glancing down at the pole before dropping it. Jake listens to the tell-tale wooden 'clank' as it hits the floor.

_Now what?_

Jake doesn't move. It's still a stand-off, of sorts. He had to get help down here without triggering the situation.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Agent Anders take a step towards Jonas.

As his head hits the wall the last thing his conscious mind thinks is; "crap."

--ooOoo--

Jonas casually drops the security pass on top of Williams' body. Stepping over the man in the suit he reaches down to grab the leg of the soldier who had been thrown against the wall outside of the room. He drags the form deeper inside the room before bending over to pull out the man's security pass.

He stands, eyes resting on the bookshelf. He plucks an object from the shelf then steps out of the room, locking the door behind him.

With a quick check along the corridor, he slips inside an oval door, and makes his way up the emergency ladder.

* * *

--ooOooOoo--

What came first?

The call from the control room about the sudden lack of control, the lock down alarms, or the call over the radio telling him that the body formerly known as Jonas was no longer being contained.

Right now Jack didn't care, but he thinks he should find out before he has to write the damn report.

"Walter?"

"Sir, the computers stopped responding five minutes ago. At first we thought it might be a cabling issue between the computers and the gate, but Sergeant Siler insists it isn't."

"Carter?"

Carter, now sat in front of the computer, presses a complicated series of keys on the keyboard. She shakes her head as she rolls herself over to another computer a couple of metres along the desk.

"Locked out, sir." She pointlessly indicates the screen with its rolling gobbledegook. "Someone's overridden the security protocol from the secondary control room."

"I think we can guess who," says Daniel.

"Carter, I want my base back."

"He hasn't managed to trigger the full lock down yet, certain security personnel levels still have full base access. We should be able to get up to level 16, and regain control of the base and the gate room from there."

Jack nods to SG-1, "go." He holds up his hand against the next statement. "We're going to have to find Jonas, I know. Walter, get hooked into the base security cameras." Waving off his former team, "now, go!"

SG-1 race towards the elevator. Teal'c barely pausing in his stride to relieve a startled airman of his P90.

--ooOoo--

Jake Harper resists the urge to kick the still prone form of Agent Anders. His head hurt more than the last time he got zatted. He kicks the lab door instead as he pulls out his radio.

"Sir, we'll need help getting out of Dr. Jackson's lab."

--ooOoo--

Jack turns to the tall man beside him.

"All yours Siler."

"Yes, sir."

He switches his attention back to the numerous monitors showing endless bland corridors.

"That one," he says, "go back!"

--ooOoo--

Sam pushes her way into the second command bunker. She notes the two fallen soldiers, but leaves Daniel and Teal'c to check on them as she heads directly to the keyboard.

Fingers flying over the keys, she feels the presence of her two team-mates behind her.

"There is Jonas Quinn." Teal'c points at a monitor screen.

"Level 19." Daniel pauses, "your lab?"

"The naquadria reactor. Guys…"

"We're going."

They slip out the door as Sam continues her work on the computer.

--ooOoo--

"Daniel."

"Jack?"

"Level 19, I think –"

"Sam's lab. We're already on our way."

"Good, SG-3 will meet you there. I'm on my way up."

--ooOoo--

Siler applies his screwdriver to the covering of the security scanner. He knew it wouldn't be as easy as whacking it with a large wrench.

--ooOoo--

Daniel can see Jonas Quinn stepping out of the lab holding the reactor easily in his left hand. The goa'uld ambles down the corridor with barely a concern for his own welfare.

"Jonas, stop!" he shouts, as he watches Jonas heading away from him.

He ignores Daniel as he continues around the corner halting only at, what Daniel assumes will be, the raised weapons of SG-3. Jonas turns back the way he came, but stops when he sees Daniel, Teal'c and the SFs they've managed to collect along the way

Daniel hears Colonel Reynolds' order put down the naquadria reactor, and place his hands where they can be seen. He is surprised by Jonas actually following the orders while still facing them. He watches Jonas place the reactor on the floor slowly, before straightening up with his hands held at shoulder height.

Daniel's brain recognises the object in Jonas' right hand, the hand furthest from Reynolds' line of sight, and starts to pull up helpful information.

_The death mask of Tutankhamen, the boy king of the 18th dynasty. Whose tomb was found and excavated by Howard Carter in 1922._

He manages to tear his eyes away from the object. Barely hearing the click of it being flicked open as one thought clears his mind:

_That must be smile number 101._

* * *

--ooOooOoo--

Jack wishes his knee wasn't hurting so much so he could run a bit faster. As soon as he heard the alarm ring he knew it would be coming from level 19. Fire alarms were bad. Having fire alarms and Jonas Quinn on the loose was probably worse.

He raises his berretta as he nears Carter's temporary lab, indicating the SFs do the same as he carefully moves towards the figures on the ground. He sends a pair of airmen to check around the corner as he moves quickly to the two forms just inside the door of the lab.

He gently moves Teal'c so Daniel can extract himself from under the big warrior. He hopes the Tok'ra weren't being as flexible with the truth about the tretonin as they usually were about everything else.

"Teal'c?"

Jack removes his hand from the pulse point, "still breathing, get the medical team up here."

He hears Daniel speaking on the telephone while he moves Teal'c to a more comfortable position.

"Where did Jonas go?"

Daniel shakes his head. "I don't know. After Teal'c managed to pull me out of the way I heard him walk away."

"Crap. We need to find him again." He reaches for his radio.

"Gate generator room." Jack and Daniel look down at Teal'c.

"Level 25?" asks Jack.

"I believe he…" Teal'c tries to take a deep breath around the pain.

"Don't talk, I'm going to head down there."

"Jack?"

"Daniel, stay with Teal'c and the rest. Make sure the Docs sort them out."

"There is no need," says Teal'c, "I will be fine, but I may be incorrect."

Jack looks down at his friend and receives a slight nod in reply to an unspoken question.

"Fine. I'm going to the gate generator room," he passes the P90 to Daniel, "after the Docs get here, get down to the control room, just in case. I'll make sure Carter meets you down there."

--ooOoo--

Sam blinks at the reading in front of her.

"Carter."

"Sir?"

"Tell me you're done."

"Very nearly, sir."

"Good, I need you to join up with Daniel in the control room as soon as you're done. Oh, and make sure you put as many security personnel you can find on that door before you leave."

--ooOoo--

As the lab door slides open Siler feels a momentary stab of pride in a job well done. A submachine gun is unceremoniously shoved into his chest.

"Congratulations Sergeant, you're with me."

--ooOoo--

The trail through the SGC had been marked by alarms and scorch marks rather breadcrumbs.

Jack stands firm with his pistol raised.

_Damn, where's Carter's toy?_

"Do not make any sudden moves, because I _will_ shoot you."

The fake snake cocks his head to one side, watching him. Probably calculating whether he is telling the truth. He makes a quick glance to the side to make sure the soldier beside him is ready.

He watches the right hand move up, and pulls the trigger without a moments pause.

The bullet stops half a metre from its intended target.

_I've seen that magic trick before._

He pulls the trigger twice more, hearing the soldier matching his shots.

All four shots join the first suspended in the air.

"Okay, this isn't working."

Jack waits for the bullets to fall. Instead he sees Jonas' face move up from staring at the bullets, and a slight smile cross it. He feels the air shift slightly away from him.

Then he feels it coming back towards him with the bullets in tow.

--ooOoo--

"General O'Neill! Sir, are you okay?"

Jake crouches down beside his wounded CO. He can see the blood oozing out of the wound in the Jack's side, he's in no doubt the stubborn goat will say that it's nothing. He reaches out a hand to check the injury. It gets batted away.

"I'll be fine, Harper. Flesh wound." He winces in pain. "How's Finch?"

They both look over to Siler who shakes his head.

"Shit! Harper, help me up."

"Sir, I don't think it's just a flesh wound."

"Just do it!" Jake gently moves him upright. "I need you and Siler to check the generator. Move. Now!"

--ooOoo--

Sam slides her card through the security reader for the elevator. Willing it to arrive faster. She pulls out her radio.

"Daniel?"

"Sam?"

"Where are you?"

"I've just got out the elevator on 28, I'm on my way to the control room."

"When you get there get Sergeant Harriman to run a power diagnostic on the gate. I noticed a power spike when I was unlocking the system."

"Power spike, gotcha." Daniel stops just inside the control room. Then moves to help a stunned looking Walter. "Um, Sam, the spike wouldn't be the gate dialling up would it?"

Sam steps into the elevator. "No, the amount of power needed for that would have been greater and more constant than what I saw."

Another voice cuts in. "It wouldn't be the same as, say, a small naquada reactor being attached to the generator would it?"

"_What_?"

Jake stares at the sight in front of him. Siler is already working on the security card reader with his screwdriver. "I haven't seen this many wires since the last time you cleared out your office."

"Tell me it doesn't have four green, two blue and one red wire on one side."

"What happens if I say yes?"

Daniel half listens to the conversation over the radio distracted by the images on two monitors.

"That's the naquadria reactor. Who have you got with you?"

One monitor showed the graphic representation of the third chevron locking into place.

"Siler."

The other showed Jonas Quinn walking toward the ramp.

"Lucky Siler."

A more distant "thank you, colonel."

Daniel presses the keys on the console experimentally.

"Can you see what it's been attached to?"

Jake looks over to Siler who replies, "not from here, sir."

"No, we can't."

"Crap. Daniel?"

Daniel seats Walter into a chair and points to the console. "Sergeant, shut the gate programme down." He clicks his radio. "One step ahead." He raises an eyebrow at the gate technician.

"Dr. Jackson, he's locked us out. It's going to take time."

"Sam, did you hear that?"

"Yes, stay there I'll be there soon."

"I can't, Sam," Daniel is already halfway out of the room as the monitor shows the fifth chevron turning into place. "There's someone I need to talk to."

He pulls the P90 against himself as he bolts down the stairs, hopping over unconscious SFs, towards the blast door.

"Daniel, don't you dare go near him!"

The voice is slightly breathless, but still unmistakably Jack. And still ignorable. He swipes his card through the reader.

Sam is running along the corridor before the elevator doors are fully open. She takes the stairs into the control room two steps at a time, eyes on the gate dialling screen. The image shows the last chevron starting it's turn. She brings the radio her lips.

"Colonel, better get yourself out of that room. The gate's about to connect."

Jake grabs the back of Siler's uniform and pulls him out the door.

Daniel's first "Jonas!" is drowned out by the sound of the wormhole whoosh. He hurries over to the man, grabbing him on the arm. "Jonas. Stop."

He has a moment to look the man straight in the face, before he feels hands moving and the sensation of flying through the air.

"Sergeant?" queries Sam, half expecting to be told about an uncontrolled power surge.

Harriman shakes his head, hitting a few more key strokes, and managing to raise the forward blast door.

--ooOoo--

Daniel rolls himself over to his side, easing himself to his feet. He imagines he can feel the bruise developing as he tries to take a step towards the figure walking up the ramp. P90 in hand.

_Crap!_ Daniel checks the ground for his weapon, but knows he won't find it.

"Jonas. You have to stop. You have to fight!" He takes another two steps forward. "You're stronger than it. You just have to stay on the base. We can fix this."

The grinding metal against metal sound of the iris closing interrupts his train of thought. He glances towards the control room window, but the angle of his position prevents him from seeing much beyond the edge of a computer monitor. He watches the figure at the top of the ramp consider the barrier ahead of him. He eases himself another step.

"Jonas. I know you can hear me. No goa'uld has complete control. Help us."

"Open the iris." A calm command.

"What? No."

"Open the iris." Repeated just as calmly, but punctuated with the barrel end of the P90 aimed straight at him.

"Hey, that's not going to help anyone." Daniel holds his hands out placatingly in front of him. He glances worriedly up at the window, but still can't see any further. And yet he hopes no one is considering the request.

The man starts back down the ramp. Daniel stands his ground, trying to get eye-contact with the figure advancing on him.

"Jonas, help us. Fight."

Jonas stops at the edge of the ramp. P90 still aimed at him. Pausing, thoughtful.

--ooOoo--

The bang is loud, even through the thick window of the control room. Sam gapes for a second as Daniel slowly falls to the ground. Then she is flying down the steps towards the gate room.

"Carter, stop!" shouts Jack a fraction too late. He places one slick hand on the stair rail, and tries to get down the back stairs as fast his battered body allows him. The other hand brings up his radio.

"Carter, you need a zat. Bullets are no good. Carter!"

--ooOoo--

Sam stands firm in the perfect pistol firing stance she's learned over numerous stints on the range. She doesn't bother answering the General's radio message. There was really nothing to say, except maybe he should arm some of the gate's security teams with zats in future.

Behind her the blast door has already rolled back into position, accompanied by a very goa'uld roll of the eyes. Daniel is lying on the floor holding his leg and groaning. It's the groaning which stopped her running straight to him. If he could make that much noise he wasn't going to die anytime soon.

That, and the fact the P90 was aimed at her now.

She looks over at Daniel, she needed to get over there and stop the bleeding. Cautiously she takes a small step towards Daniel. When nothing happens she takes a larger step.

"Jonas, I need to help Daniel." She watches the face in front of her. Something is going on behind the calm, amused, expression. She takes another couple of steps, then stares horrified as the P90 arcs over to aim at Daniel.

"Stop!" She prepares to pull the trigger.

A tug, and all she can do is watch helplessly as the pistol bounces to the far side of the gate room.

"Open the iris. The first shot was a demonstration of the strength of my intent, the second will not wound."

Sam looks up into the control room, she can see General O'Neill shouting something to the poor gate technician. She guesses the reply runs along the lines of 'I can't, we're still locked out', but she's concerned at the confused expression on the Sergeant's face.

"We'd love to, but we can't." The speakers seem to amplify the voice much more than the empty room needs.

"Open the iris."

Moving carefully she walks slowly towards Daniel. The form using Jonas' body ignores her.

"Look. I'm not lying here! The computers are saying it's open. It won't let us do anything else!"

She considers for a moment rushing the man. That thought leaves her immediately as the weapon is readied to fire.

"I know. I wasn't speaking to you."

Instead she finds herself running to Daniel, attempting to place her body in the line of fire.

The shot rings out just she starts to crouch down to him, and she waits for the impact.

--ooOoo--

It's two words which cause her to raise her head and turn back towards the Stargate.

"That's impressive."

She nearly rocks back onto Daniel in shock when her eyes focus on the object in front of her face. Gingerly she raises a hand to push the bullet away. It moves with her hand for a moment before falling to the ground.

Jonas cocks his head to the side and looks at the P90 with interest.

"Interesting weapon. Fabrique Nationale P90 submachine gun. Fifty round double stacked magazine. And if I change this switch to full fire mode, capable of firing 950 rounds a minute."

The weapon comes back down to aim at them. Sam pulls Daniel closer, trying to protect him with as much of her body as she can. Trying to make them a smaller target.

"How many do you think you can catch this time?"

The reply comes in the form of metal sliding against metal as the iris parts.

"Good boy."

--ooOoo--

Jack braces himself against the console. His pain and frustration mounting as he watches the young man heading toward Stargate.

"Walter, get ready to redial as soon as it shuts down. If we can't stop him leaving here, we'll stop him using the gate on the other side."

--ooOoo--

Jake can see himself moving two rungs up Siler's ladder of respect.

"You know about the buffer system built in to the gate dialling system?"

"Yes, the one that kicks in and provides a regulating power when the gate shuts down, so we don't keep blowing fuses whenever we go from full power to nothing." Siler blinks at him between the trail of cables he is unravelling around the reactor. "Colonel Carter talks a lot."

Jake replies to the small smile with an encouraging one of his own. It was in everyone's best interest to keep Siler feeling calm.

Calm. Until the point the Stargate power level drops.

Then it was about running.

--ooOoo--

"Dial it."

In his peripheral vision Jack can see all of the monitors in the control room flash up a large, red warning. He looks down at Walter.

"We've lost gate power."

"Back up system?"

"It's not designed to dial the gate. Just to allow us to close the iris."

Jack punches the monitor in front.

"Close it. Get the doors open, and tell me why the medical team aren't already here."

* * *

--ooOooOoo--

Sam stands in the centre of the room, slightly amazed at how one person can accumulate so much stuff in a matter of weeks.

A small object on the bedside table catches her eye.

She leans down to pick up the ring. Turning it slowly in her hands. The gold band catching the light and hypnotising her into her own thoughts.

"It's not your fault, you know."

"Sir," Sam breaks away from the ring, "shouldn't you be resting?"

He gives her a half smile. "Oh, you know what I'm like when I'm stuck in the infirmary Carter." He gently leans his good side against the doorframe, "and sometimes there's only so much of Daniel you can take at once."

"Teal'c was feeling the same way about the infirmary. He's back in his quarters now."

"Yeah, I was just going to stop by."

There's a pause, and Sam thinks he's going to walk away.

"It's still not your fault."

"I know." She stares back down at the ring. "In our work we lose people too often. People die, it's part of the risk we've signed up to. But it… it feels strange this time. It feels worse."

"Because you were in charge?"

"Is that selfish?"

"I hope not."

"He was my responsibility, and he was…"

"Just a kid?"

"Yeah. A kid who managed fine with us for 18 months. I take him for one mission, and I lose him."

"Yeah, _we_ lost him Carter. But he's only lost, we'll find him."

She closes her hand around the ring.

"Thank you, sir."

He nods an acknowledgement of her thoughts. He pushes himself away from the door, and starts to turn away.

"You know, we should get T some ice cream."

She looks down at her closed fist, then starts to walk after him. "I just have to drop something off in my lab, I'll pick some up on the way back."


End file.
